


At Least You're With The Ones You Love

by orphan_account



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Apocalypse, Blow Jobs, Canon Compliant, Frottage, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-16
Updated: 2015-03-16
Packaged: 2018-03-18 05:43:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3558260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The world is ending. What else is there to lose?</p>
            </blockquote>





	At Least You're With The Ones You Love

**Author's Note:**

> (Based off [GMM 632.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AEKnMoXrLoo))

"Moving on…"

Link’s the one to stand up first, wandering to the bathroom. His hands are already slick with sweat, and his eyes prickle. The reality of the situation is really starting to sink in - it’s just him, Rhett. and the camera. He doesn’t want to think about the rest of the crew and how they didn’t show up today, but something about Rhett’s dumb poem made him do just that.

He opens the door, leans back against the sink, and sighs. Everything just - feels like it’s moving too fast. Link _knows_ what a panic attack feels like, the way heat climbs up from inside of him and settles heavy into his limbs afterwards. He’s not quite there yet, but he’s going to be, and he’s so wrapped up in his thoughts that he barely registers Rhett coming in.

"Hey." Rhett leans in and nuzzles Link’s cheek, breathing soft and slow.

Link tries to smile - more a flash of teeth than anything - and nuzzles back. “Hi there.” The bathroom’s pretty small, and Rhett has him sort of pressed up against the sink some more. He’d say something about the porcelain digging into his back if it actually still mattered, but nothing really does anymore, does it, they decided to spend their last day in this studio because what other option _was there-_

The solid hands on his waist bring Link back to reality. Rhett kisses the shell of his ear once, twice, murmurs; “I paused the camera for a bit. We’re gonna stay in here for a while, okay?”

Link swallows, a different kind of heat settling into his gut as Rhett strokes down his sides, fingers slipping under the suit jacket. He has some idea of what Rhett’s hinting as and he wants this, he _really_ does, but they have to get this done quick. They have a job to do, and Link can’t just put that aside and curl into Rhett, as much as he wants to. So Link reaches up and pulls Rhett’s face down by the jaw, teeth clacking a little as they kiss. For a moment the world is nothing but slickness and warmth and gosh, did he start crying? He feels thumbs gently sweep some kind of moisture off of his face, so Link assumes a tear or two fell. Jesus, who _cares._

When Rhett gets down on his knees, though, Link can’t help but shiver. From up here, Rhett’s eyes are dark, pupils blown, and Link definitely feels a pulse running through his groin. He takes a shuddering breath as Rhett undoes his fly.

"Rhett-"

"Just focus on me, okay? Focus on what I’m about to do with you."

Rhett runs his tongue up Link’s cock and he whimpers, everything feeling just a little bit sharper. He runs fingers through Rhett’s hair, tensing when he takes more of Link into his mouth.

"God, _Rhett,_ " Link’s voice is trembling already, thighs shaking with the effort of keeping himself up. He remembers what Rhett said beforehand - focus - so he does, taking in every little detail. The way Rhett hums in approval when Link tugs at his hair, Rhett’s hands squeezing Link’s hips, the tie on the floor - when did Rhett open his shirt? The only sound in the bathroom is Link’s pants and gasps and the wetness of mouth on flesh. It keeps Link grounded, at least for a little while.

But they’ve known each other since they were six and Link can read Rhett like an open book. As he watches him down on his knees, he picks up on other things too. The tension still evident in Rhett’s broad shoulders. How the hands on Link’s waist are shaking a little now. Gently, Link eases Rhett off of him, stroking through his hair one last time to soothe Rhett’s confused expression.

"Up."

Rhett shivers, pulling Link to him and settling his face into his chest. He breathes in Link’s scent, and his eyes flutter shut. God, he’s terrified. But being on his knees, being watched with a sort of reverence was so worth it. Rhett feels Link’s arms tight around him. He undoes Link’s shirt, thinking back to all the other times they’ve done something like this.

What’s weird is how quiet everything is this time. They’ve fucked in the studio before, definitely, when everyone was gone ( _gone, damnit Rhett, don’t process the finality of that statement_ ). Link has bent him over just about every chair and countertop in this studio, and vice versa. Noise was never a concern, definitely not when they were alone, _definitely_ not when Link managed to curl his fingers inside of him just right or groaned into his ear as he pounded into him. Now there’s no one who could possibly hear them, but they don’t need to be loud this time.

All Rhett needs is _this,_ this moment right here, with Link murmuring into his skin and reaching into his pants. He moans, head tilting back as Link rubs his cock against Rhett’s, voice low and soft and all praise. “That’s it, there we go, _gosh,_ you did such a good job-“

The world is ending. What else is there to lose?

When they orgasm together, Rhett shivering into Link’s chest and Link letting out a keening whine, they stand there for a minute and catch their breath. Rhett chuckles despite himself at the mess on their pants, and Link follows a second later. They clean themselves up, still pressed into each other as much as cleaning would allow.

Neither of them are ready to go back out there yet.

It’s when Rhett starts to do his tie back up that the tears start. He’s never been a loud crier, so it’s just a few tears and a shaking exhale. His hands are too shaky to do the buttons right and he desperately wants to hold on to the afterglow, hold on to Link, because he needs those memories more than anything in the world right now.

Link takes the tie from Rhett’s hands without a word and ties the tie around his head. He looks up to see Link sporting his tie like a headband and can’t help but laugh, loud and genuine.

"Like they’re gonna care, man. This explains our shirts, too," says Link with a smile on his face. Rhett reaches over to take his hand. They’re going to go out there and reassure the world that everything is okay, even as it falls apart around them.

This’ll have to be enough.


End file.
